Luther Lars Ray Cuent
Luther Lars Ray Cuent is a major character in Phantasy Star Online 2. He made his debut in the series by the game's fifth episode, Heroes: Episode 5, on July 26, 2017. This character is Omega's counterpart to the Luther of Oracle. Characteristics Appearance Omega Luther is largely identical to his original in physical appearance, but lacks the tattoo over his left eye. Luther now dons Cuentian attire, with a predominantly white coat and boots accented with gold trimming and blue highlights. Underneath his coat, he wears a blue and gold vest with a white cravat tied neatly around his neck. On his left shoulder is a large gold shoulder pauldron in the shape of a bird's head. After Luther is corrupted by Ephemera, his eyes turn red, his hair becomes tinted with violet at the ends, and he regains the tattoo previously seen on his original incarnation. Personality While Omega's Luther retains much of his original's personality, such as his calculating demeanor and sharp tongue, this version of Luther is notably much more kind and caring, and acts with his sister's, as well as the kingdom of Cuent's, best interests in mind. He is extremely remorseful about his research with Ephemera, and is thus actively working with his sister to create a world free of its chokehold. Much like Oracle's Luther, this Luther also hides an obsessive streak. Seen when he attempts to summon the originator of their universe. Even when Harriet cautiously mentions that what he is doing seems like he is playing at being God, Luther, still engrossed in his work, dismisses her worries and presses ahead with his experiment. History Luther is the older brother of Harriet and the former successor to the throne before Lutz overthrew the King of Cuent and took the crown for himself. He is also the kingdom's lead researcher on Ephemera and was responsible for weaponizing the substance and creating the Demon Castles, something that he continues to try to atone for. He joins his sister's rebellion against Lutz in hopes that he may stop the maddened prime minister and the threat of Ephemera once and for all. Chapter 1 During Harriet's campaign against the throne, Luther accompanies the party and assists by supplying knowledge and support concerning the capabilities and effects of Ephemera. When the Guardian and Xiera are called to Verun, Luther remains in Cuent to help his sister attend to the rebuilding of their nation as well as her myriad of royal obligations. Chapter 2 When the Erythron Dragon awakens, Luther steps in to help Alis Landale seal it by absorbing the Ephemera from the dragon, curbing its ability to continually regenerate. With the Ephemera no longer interfering with the Laconium Sword, Alis reapplies her seal on the Erythron Dragon. Though it is only a temporary fix, as the Erythron Dragon will still eventually break loose. Alis later requests the aid of the Guardian to help her in defeating it for good. Chapter 3 A week after the Erythron Dragon's subsequent defeat, Luther has a violent outburst during a court meeting, suggesting their kingdom quit offering succor to Verun and its citizens. Loudly, he proclaims they begin instilling fear in them instead by crushing them underfoot and quashing any resistance publically. Harriet exclaims her brother's name angrily which snaps Luther out of his reverie. Apologizing for his behavior, he asks that all present ignore it before he departs for his room. That same night, Valna and the Guardian are alerted to something strange happening in Harriet's room. Upon entering, they find Luther, who is plainly corrupted by Ephemera, kidnapping an unconscious Harriet and flying away. Xiera and the Guardian chase Luther to a massive canyon, a valley situated deep inside the center of Cuent where Luther has been conducting his experiments in secret. While chasing Luther, the Guardian experiences multiple visions that reveal Luther's past. Obsessed with attempting to summon the origin of their universe, Luther stole away to a cave hidden deep within the canyon to carry out his experiments to perfect the ritual to do so. One day, he calls Harriet out to the canyon. Whether as another pair of hands to help summon or simply a witness, Harriet is involved in the ritual. She is accidentally killed in the process by the being that was summoned forth, causing Luther to fall into despair, exclaiming that he should have been the one to die, not her. His anguished cries for his sister to return ring out in the Guardian's mind as they return to the present. The Guardian rushes ahead afterwards, finding Luther within his lair with Harriet chained up behind him. He declares that he will achieve omniscience with Harriet as the catalyst. After rescuing Harriet, Xiera realizes that Luther has fully transformed back into Loser due to the Ephemera's influence. Recognizing the Guardian as ARKS, the very same that thwarted him on the Mothership, Loser curses them and transforms into Omega Angel. While Omega Angel is ultimately defeated, Luther attempts to slow down the Guardian by summoning Darkers. During the fight, Harriet, realizing what needs to be done, impales Luther with her sword. With his last words, Luther commends his sister on how she has grown, and asks that the Guardian looks after his sister. The Guardian, taking Luther's hand, absorbs the record of Luther and obtains the power of Dark Blast Loser. Trivia *Many native Omegans appear to be doppelgangers to deceased people outside of Omega. Although not quite a one-to-one match, Omegans seem to retain many familiar characteristics such as appearance and personality to their deceased counterparts. This character is the Omega counterpart to the deceased Luther of Oracle. *On PSO2 Station #10, it was mentioned that the people inhabiting Omega are "characters who’ve 'left' Oracle, and characters from other Phantasy Star games."Bumped blog Gallery Ss character08 01.jpg Ss character08 02.jpg Ss character08 03.jpg Ss character08 04.jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Newmans